


cursed danganronpa (sully x nagito)

by yoko_cola



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Movie: Monsters Inc. (2001), Tumblr: danganronpaimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoko_cola/pseuds/yoko_cola
Summary: a heartwarming yet dramatic love story with twists between sully from monsters inc and nagito komaeda from danganronpa.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito’s toes sink into the grainy sand, the ocean water rushing closer and pulling back like his emotions. He’s really confused, yet he’s not even sure why. 

‘What will I do with these muddled feelings?’ He thought to himself. 

The cool ocean breeze runs through Sully’s fur as he skips around in the cold blue with the others. The head of fluffiness bounces up and down as the sun disappears and its final rays cast a glimmering effect on the sea, the clouds dyed hues of red, orange, and purple slowly set. 

‘Is a person as useless as me really worthy to gaze upon this beautiful scenery?’ Nagito thought to himself. “I'm gonna head back. I forgot to do something.” 

An untruth escapes out of Nagito’s mouth with ease, as usual. “yeah! see ya later!” The upbeat group of four wave farewell til tomorrow as they continue their festivities. 

He grabs his soaked shoes dripping sand and water, and makes his journey back to his undetermined destination. Where to? It slips his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito’s body aches for rest, each step he takes causing more exhaustion than the next until he feels my limbs wanting to detach themselves from his body. 

The pharmacy is too far, far beyond his legs are capable of taking him. ‘I guess I'll just die now.’ Nagito sighed, releasing the tension from his shoulders. A pointless death worthy of a useless person. “If I were to die, I always thought it would be for the goal of achieving hope…” thud

“hey! you okay? I thought you hit your head or something…” A silhouette of a person appeared over Nagito, the moon shining brightly behind them, the chilly, crispy beach air wafting in the air. Sully. “yyeah, i'm doing well. i just… tripped a bit.” Nagito answered sheepishly. 

“Well, if you say so. come on, get up.” Sully adds with a tone of skepticism, most likely finding deceit in his words. He extends his hand down to Nagito, a gesture of kindness only he would demonstrate toward Nagito’s lowly self. 

Using him as strength, Nagito pulled himself up from the road that stretched on for miles looping around the island. Holding Sully’s hand, he felt like he was being pulled out of a sea of black tar and despair, being lifted into a world of pure hope. 

Though, his balance was wonky; Nagito ended up misplacing his feet, almost toppling them both over as he leaned into him for support. 

“hey, hey..! you’re stepping on my feet!” Sully’s face flushed red like a fresh bouquet of roses, his breath ijndoijnfgliadshgoviuabdsoivnasdkfhdqkjjnkijjfgjklnlkjjn av c jqefn [qe0210402


End file.
